Change
by the Oracle of Akemi
Summary: Jeri Raymond always knew she was special. Her blood was extremely powerful, with Greek and Roman essences. When Jeri is sent to Camp Half-Blood, all the demigods (and gods) realise that change was coming. Goes through all the PJO books and most likely the HoO as well. Warning: Overpowered characters. Don't like, don't read. Rated T because... well they are demigods!
1. The Introduction, Part One

**Once again, this was just an idea in my head that I wanted to get down. This chapter may be a bit boring, sorry if it is. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. It's not needed _that _much**.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me about my family again!" begged five year old Jeri Raymond to her mother.<p>

"Again?" sighed her mother.

Jeri nodded excitedly.

"Okay… So, your great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great grandfather Jason-"her mother began.

"The original one?" Jeri asked eagerly.

Her mother laughed. "You've asked that before! No, just a namesake. Well, Jason managed to send the Caucasian Eagle to Tartarus for a while, and in thanks, Prometheus gifted him with the power to create. Jason was a demigod, half-human, and half-god. His mother was Athena, the Greek wisdom goddess."

Jeri nodded, enjoying the story so far.

"After earning Prometheus' gift, Jason helped many other demigods. He fell in love with Kristeen, a daughter of one of the minor goddesses, Até. She was the goddess of mischief. Together, they were the ultimate prankers, along with their close friend, a son of Hermes, Bentley. Wisdom, mischief and pranking…" Jeri's mother continued.

"They had a daughter, and a son. Xavier and Lucy. Both inherited wisdom and an extreme love for mischief. Xavier unfortunately died while trying to save a 'Party Pony.' Lucy, on the other hand, achieved some great things. She was the only known demigod, that wasn't a relation to Hades that befriended the three headed dog, Cerberus.

"Lucy grew up to a very old age for a demigod, and actually had _triplets _with Hermes! Two girls and a boy. One of the girls died, no one knew how. The boy, Cooper, was your next descendant. He had speed, a lot of speed. He defeated the Chimera, at eleven! Cooper met a demigod on his travels, called Marylee. Marylee was extremely pretty." Jeri's mother explained.

"She was a daughter of Aphrodite, wasn't she?" guessed Jeri.

"No. Marylee was a daughter of a Roman goddess, Venus." She explained. "Marylee died in childbirth, so Cooper named his daughter Marylou, after her mother. I bet you find this really boring, eh, Jeri?"

"No! Not at all!" protested Jeri wide-eyed.

"Just to make things a little bit quicker, Marylou had a son called Easton with Jupiter, and Easton became praetor. Easton had a son with his fellow praetor Norine. Norine was a daughter of Apollo. Apollo's name stayed the same in both Greek and Roman mythologies." Jeri's mother said.

"But they're not really myths are they?" Jeri asked.

"No… Well, Jase was named after his ancestor Jason. He had an affair with the Greek goddess Demeter. Their daughter was named after the flower rose. Rosena participated in a quest, the quest to convince Charon that he didn't need a pay rise! Rosena's quest mates were Damian Compton and Ursula Reilly, son and daughter of Nemesis and Hecate.

"Your great- great- great grandmother was the daughter of Rosena and Zeus. Sondra sailed safely though Scylla and Charybdis in the Sea of Monsters, the Bermuda Triangle as a request from Poseidon. Her crew perished later, but she, aided by her father, got out. Jaxson was next. He was the son of Sondra and Neptune. Unfortunately for him, he was disabled, and died an early death. Soon though, Nathaniel arrived. Nathan was the son of Sondra and Poseidon." Jeri's mother paused.

"Now we are up to you great grandmother, Vanetta. Vanetta had been blessed by both Venus and Aphrodite. She had five children in total, each with a different immortal. The oldest, Winnie, was the daughter of Ares. Ares blessed the rest of Winnie's siblings though. The second oldest was a boy called Kayden. Kayden's father was Bacchus, and like a lot of his siblings, he had a drinking problem. He was in a car crash at nineteen." She started.

Jeri shuddered. Poor Kayden, even though he was most likely drunk.

"The next child was a daughter of Hephaestus, Tanika. Both Bacchus and Hephaestus blessed our family. The second youngest, I think her name was Royce, died when empousai attacked her school at ten. Royce was a daughter of the minor god Eros. The youngest was your grandfather, my father, Brody. Brody was the son of Pluto, and he defeated a gorgon at some point." She finished.

"You!" chanted Jeri. "You! You!"

"Brody fell in love with a demigod, Ofelia, my mother. It caused lots of trouble believe me, and got us kicked out of both camps." Jeri's mother said.

"Why?" asked Jeri.

"Who would want a daughter of Keto? In love -or in forces with as they said- with a son of Pluto, the least favourite in Greece and Rome?" She explained.

"Oh, I get it. Kind of unfair though. Judging the child on their parents." Jeri whispered sadly.

The mother nodded in agreement. "Ofelia and Brody had twins, Matilda and Lorenza. Matilda was born only ten minutes after Lorenza."

"Aunty Matty!" gasped Jeri. "You're Lorenza!"

"Yes I am. You never get tired of this story do you?" Lorenza said gently.

"Who's my daddy?" asked Jeri eagerly.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." Lorenza sadly murmured.

"Will I be powerful, mummy?" Jeri questioned.

"Yes, indeed. You have bits and pieces from Prometheus, Pluto, Athena, Até, Hermes, Venus, Jupiter, Aphrodite, Demeter, Ares, Bacchus, Hephaestus, Eros, Keto _and _your father." Lorenza said.

"Wow!" gasped Jeri.

"That's why tomorrow, we are going to see Potunes tomorrow. It's time for bed, Jeri." Lorenza said.

"Aw!" whined the young girl. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, Jeri, its way past your bed time." Lorenza insisted.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

The two were in a type of waiting room.

"Is Potunes was the god of locks, mummy?" asked Jeri confusedly.

"He is." Lorenza replied. "He is going to lock your powers away, so you are safer."

"Raymond?" called the lady at the desk.

Jeri and her mother stood.

"Thank you um-"Lorenza looked at the lady's name-tag. "-Stephanie."

Stephanie smiled. "No problem."

Jeri and Lorenza walked into the next room.

A man with the name tag that read 'Lincoln' looked up.

"Order?" he asked.

"Key to godly traits?" Lorenza inquired. "Jeri and Lorenza Raymond."

"Oh yes, you two." Lincoln replied. He smiled kindly at Jeri, then pointed at a door. "In there, please. Potunes shall see you himself."

They walked through two large doors and were met by a man.

"Hello there!" He boomed. "I am Potunes! What may I do for you Lorenza?"

"I need to get Jeri's powers under lock-and-key." Lorenza replied.

"Oh, just like Brody, to you when you were five." Potunes said.

Lorenza nodded.

"Breakable of unbreakable?" Potunes asked.

"Breakable." Jeri's mother answered. "Just in case, but please don't make it weak."

"Shall do." Potunes lowered himself down to Jeri's height. "This won't hurt a bit darlin'"

The god snapped his fingers and Jeri fell unconscious. Potunes then set to work.

* * *

><p><em>A day later…<em>

Potunes dusted his hands before turning to Lorenza.

"That's one powerful daughter you've got there. She has inherited some pretty strong stuff!"

"I know." Lorenza said sadly. "So what have you locked up?"

"Her strongest and dangerous powers." Potunes replied. "Prometheus', Pluto's, Até's, I think you'll be happy about that-"

Lorenza nodded. "Absolutely."

"Hermes', Venus', Aphrodite's, Demeter's, Jupiter's, Bacchus', Hephaestus', Eros', Keto's and unfortunately her fathers. It's way too dangerous for her right now." Potunes said sadly. "She has Athena's wisdom and Ares' strength left. If you ever need the others, give her this."

Lorenza was handed a tablet.

"Thank you Potunes, how can I thank you?" Lorenza said gratefully.

"Three denarii should do." Potunes replied.

"That's so cheap! Are you sure? Is there anything else?" Jeri's mother asked, handing over the money.

"There is one other thing." The god murmured, stroking his beard. "May I bless her?"

"Yes, but she is already so powerful…" Lorenza answered nervously. "How will we mask her scent?"

"I can handle that with my blessing." Potunes replied. "She shall be able to pick, make or replicate any lock. It isn't much, but I think it will aid her."

Lorenza nodded.

A bronze glow surrounded the girl before dyeing away.

The Roman god smiled. "It is done."

"Please swear on the river Tiber that you won't tell any-one about her, please, Potunes." Lorenza cried.

Potunes did so.

She was about to carry Jeri out the door before she paused. "When will she wake up?"

"With in the week." He replied. "Would you like me to teleport you?"

Lorenza nodded, and a bronze light landed them on their lounge.

_Later that week…_

"Mummy? How long was I asleep?" Jeri asked.

"A day, honey." Lorenza lied.

"Oh, okay."

Lorenza could only hope that it would be enough.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't even know if this is good… But I want to keep writing it any way. The next chapter moves on with the plot.<strong>

**~the Oracle of Akemi~**


	2. The Introduction, Part Two

**If anyone is reading this, thanks.**

* * *

><p><em>Eight years later…<em>

Jeri was packing her bag to go to Camp Half-Blood. Her mother had been honest with her about demigods ever since she could remember.

"So I'm a Greek demigod then?" asked Jeri.

"Your father was Greek yes, even though I am more Roman." Lorenza replied.

"Will they accept me?" Jeri questioned nervously. "I thought you said that you were banished…"

"They will accept you, Jeri, trust me." Lorenza answered. "I've asked Chiron to send a few demigods to 'find' you, as it would be dangerous not to. When you get there, give Chiron this."

Jeri was handed a letter, addressed to Chiron.

"Let's go." Lorenza said.

They climbed into their car and started to drive.

"I'm going to drop you off at this park." Jeri's mother announced. "They will pick you up there."

Lorenza let Jeri out. "Good luck, Jewel, and don't forget to visit!"

Jeri blushed at her mother's nickname, but didn't protest. "I will!"

The thirteen-year-old girl sat down on a nearby park bench to wait.

Jeri had just put her head down for a nap when she was awoken by a yell.

"There she is!"

Jeri looked around and saw three people nearby.

One was a boy with brown hair and field green eyes, he had a mischievous look in his eyes. Another was a girl with fair hair and rose eyes. Jeri thought that that was a strange colour, but hey, they _were _demigods. The girl had a smirk and already had out her phone. The final member of the trio had brown eyes and reddish-brown hair hair.

The three rushed to her and checked her over. "Are you okay?" the lighter coloured boy asked.

"Wh-"Jeri started to say, before catching herself. Her mother had told Chiron to tell the demigods she had been attacked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?"

The boy who had yelled earlier and had asked her if she was alright introduced himself as John Cote.

"I'm Zita Albert." The girl said. She nudged the other boy playfully.

"Robert Barrera." He said. "Can we go now Zita?"

"Not yet Robby!" exclaimed Zita. "We need to find out whether this girl has any secrets…"

Jeri paled. "Are you serious?!"

"Absolutely!" replied Zita.

"My guess is Aphrodite or Pheme!" Jeri announced. "Am I right?"

"Pheme…" Vita said softly. "How did you know? You're new, right?"

Jeri nodded. "My mother made sure I knew about demigods and the Greek and R- Greek gods."

"I'm a son of Hygea, the goddess of hygiene, by the way." John said.

"Can we just go already?" asked Robert.

"Fine!" grumbled Zita. "I'll keep snooping at camp!"

Jeri frowned, but followed them anyway.

* * *

><p><em>At Camp Half-Blood<em>

"This is the big house," explained John "where Dionysus, or Mr. D as we call him and Chiron live."

"May I see Chiron?" asked Jeri.

"Sure, I guess." John replied.

"Before I go, who was Robert's immortal parent?" Jeri wondered.

"Hecate." Zita answered. "He's just grumpy 'cause his mum doesn't have her own cabin. He sleeps in the Hermes Cabin, where all unclaimed campers sleep, along with kids of Hermes and children whos mum or dad don't have their own cabins."

"I sleep there, as my mums Hygea. She doesn't have one. You'll sleep there too." John added.

"Okay, thanks." Jeri said as she walked into the Big House.

"Jeri Raymond?" asked a centaur that had to be Chiron.

"Yes? Chiron?" Jeri replied.

Chiron nodded. "Welcome to camp. Do you have a note?"

Jeri said yes, handing it over. "Is it okay that I stay?"

"Of course, child!" Chiron said. "Zita and John will show you to the Hermes Cabin, they both sleep there."

Jeri left, and followed her new friends.

* * *

><p><em>At dinner that night.<em>

Jeri had had a fantastic time. First she had been shown to the armoury by a Hephaestus girl, Terrell Donovan, to pick her weapon.

It was very hard to choose her best one, because she had flawless technique in all weapons. Of course, they could be improved with practice.

In the end, she just had to pick her favourite.

Terrell explained that her godly parent might give her a gift, but she needed a weapon, just in case.

Jeri picked a sword made of celestial bronze with a silver long bow with a black quiver.

After that, Terrell had taken her to the head Athena counsellor, Annabeth Chase, who looked quite nervous.

Then Jeri Iris messaged her mother (she had been shown how by a half-blood earlier) who had said that she had organised with Ares to 'claim' her. Ares still liked the Raymond family.

Jeri didn't understand why they were being so careful about not revealing who her immortal parent was.

By dinner, she had three really good friends, four good friends, and one person she wanted to befriend. Jeri wanted to be friends with Robert, but he clearly didn't want to. Her good friends were Annabeth, Clarisse la Rue from Ares (thank goodness!) Silena Beauregard from Aphrodite and Michael Yew from Apollo.

Her best friends were Zita, John and Terrell.

About fifteen minutes into dinner, she saw a bit of red light in the top of her eyes.

"Hail Jeri Raymond, daughter of Ares!" Chiron bellowed.

Zita learned towards Jeri and whispered that she would move to Ares properly after dinner.

"I seriously didn't expect you to be one of Ares kids!" John exclaimed. "You've got _dark _brown hair for one. Most have light brown or black. Your eyes are hazel, and theirs are normally either brown or on some freaky occasions, red."

Jeri felt a bit uncomfortable, considering that she wasn't really Ares' daughter.

* * *

><p><em>Six months later…<em>

Since then, Jeri had risen in the ranks of demigods.

She was a brilliant fighter and had completed tasks for gods on several occasions. Not quests, tasks. There's a difference.

Jeri was fourth in command of Ares' cabin, after Clarisse, William and Mark.

Jeri longed to go on a quest, and to get claimed _properly…_

She was popular among demigods, but not overly crowded by friends.

So when a satyr arrived yelling "MINOTAUR!" at the top of his lungs, followed by a black haired-green eyed boy who fainted soon after, clutching a horn to his chest, arrived at camp.

Jeri knew that change was coming, and this was her chance.

But she could see… Annabeth knew too…

* * *

><p><strong>BTW, I haven't read BoO yet, so please no spoilers. <strong>

**Once again, thank you for reading! Please review!**

**~the Oracle of Akemi!**


	3. Clarisse Gets Dumped

**Thank you so much for reading!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeri Raymond, P.o.V<strong>_

**Clarisse Gets Dumped**

Annabeth followed the new boy to the infirmary. I decided to wait outside. Annabeth later took the guy to the Big House, so I went and asked Silena what was going on.

"That's _him!_" Silena gasped, before running off to another camper.

Thanks for the help!

I wondered if he had any particular powers, unlike me.

Maybe he would show them at the Capture-the-Flag game later.

Soon I saw him at the Cabins.

I hurried to catch up, but decided to stay out of sight.

As the guy looked at my hopefully temporarily cabin, I saw a look of disgust on his face.

So… Most likely not Ares' kid.

Annabeth jogged up to me. "His name's Perseus Jackson, but he likes to be called 'Percy.'"

I nodded. "Thanks for telling me Annabeth."

Chiron motioned for her to go over, and she left.

Percy promptly fell over Cabin Eleven's stairs.

I snickered.

_Smooth, new kid, smooth!_

I also saw Clarisse and three other Ares girls called Jam, (maybe like 'I'll jam you into a tin if you don't obey me!' kind of Jam) Kreeli, (which actually means sweet and charming!) and Stew. I don't actually think that that's her real name, walking over to Annabeth and Percy.

I felt sorry for Percy.

Clarisse, Jam, Kreeli and Stew were taking him to the bathroom.

"Hey, Clarry, can I tag along?" I called.

Clarisse frowned but nodded. I'm the only one who can get away with calling her that!

I just wanted to see what happened.

I joined Annabeth in the corner.

"I feel sorry for Percy!" I whispered to her.

Annabeth nodded, before covering her face with her hands.

A rumble sounded, and I knew something big was going to happen.

The toilet exploded.

Annabeth and I stood there in shock as Clarisse and her gang got dumped.

We followed Percy out.

"Wow, Percy!" I said to him when I caught up. "Not many people can do that to Clarisse!"

Percy scowled at me. "You wanted me to get beat up!"

I grimaced. "Not really. I can't explain it, but I had a, um, _feeling, _and I wanted to see."

Percy still scowled. "Your friends with _her_."

"Clarisse is my sister, really. Well, half-sister." I lied.

"Oh. Annabeth, who is she?" Percy turned to the daughter of Athena.

"That's Jeri Raymond, daughter of Ares." Annabeth explained. "She's much nicer than the others though."

"I've been here for six months now." I put in.

I left them at that point, and decided to help clean up Clarisse.

* * *

><p><em>That night at dinner…<em>

Just the normal things really.

Percy sat at the Hermes Table and was oblivious that someone stole his biggest things.

That night, we went to our cabins like always.

* * *

><p><em>Capture the Flag Day…<em>

I saw Percy around camp, and knew he was getting used to it. Kind of anyway.

Percy was terrible at archery. Michael talked to me about the time he shot an arrow into Chiron's tail.

Clarisse seemed to be out to kill Percy every wrestling match, and Kreeli, Stew and Jam weren't much better.

He was great at canoeing though!

If someone asked me about who his dad was, I would say Poseidon based on looks.

But the big three couldn't have any more children so I dismissed the idea.

I knew the tales of Zeus and Lillian Grace, having Thalia.

When the capture the flag game started, I was on Ares' side.

I helped strategize the plan, as I knew I had Athena's wisdom still.

I felt kind of nervous, with Luke and Percy both being on the opposing team.

We geared up, and I asked Clarisse if I could help guard the flag.

"Well, Aaron and Bonnie were going to, but you can take Bonnie's place." Clarisse said.

Aaron was one of the Ares campers, and Bonnie was Hephaestus.

"What about you?" I asked.

Clarisse sneered. "I'll take Prissy!"

Poor, poor Percy. Again.

Aaron and I took up our posts as the horn sounded.

"Jeri, do you have a plan?" Aaron asked nervously.

He was relatively new, and was placed as a guard because he was quite buff.

"Not really, just attack anyone who-"I let out a cry as Luke hit Aaron over the head with his sword hilt.

Aaron crumpled at Luke made a grab for the flag.

"Ah-ah!" I said to Luke, grabbing it myself.

"Sorry Jeri." Luke grinned. "Not today."

Then I blacked out.

When I came to, no one was around. I rushed to the creek and saw everyone gaping at Percy.

He was standing in the creek…

With a glowing green trident above his head.

Oh.

My.

Gods!

Percy Jackson was a son of Poseidon.

Poseidon was one of the Big Three.

The sea god had broken his oath.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning…<em>

Percy had been moved to Cabin Three.

Everyone avoided him, and I felt sorry for the guy.

Like I said to my mum all those years ago, it's unfair to be judged on what your parent or parents have done.

Annabeth now seemed to hate him.

Poor Percy. Poor Annabeth.

Poseidon and Athena.

Never works out.

I honestly think that I was the only one treating him like a normal half-blood. I think he appreciated it.

Now, don't think I was only doing that to get the quest that _had _to be offered.

It's just my mum raised me well, if I do say myself.

Soon after that, Grover came out of the Big House without Percy.

"What happened to Percy?" Annabeth asked.

She may appear to hate him, but he was her ticket out of here.

"Offered a quest." Grover mumbled. "Certain death."

"Will you go to get your searchers license?" I asked.

Grover shook his head. "I've been sent to find a particularly powerful daughter of Demeter, Collene McPherson. I'm going to go pack now."

Grover trotted off, but paused to call over his shoulder, "Quest spots still open!"

Annabeth and I looked at each other, and raced up the hill.

We were just in time to here Chiron say to Percy that he could choose two companions.

"Four people have volunteered." Chiron announced.

Competition…

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares, David Alford, son of Apollo and Jeri Raymond, daughter of Ares." Chiron said.

We all entered.

"What can you offer?" Percy asked.

"I can keep you out of trouble, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth announced.

David said he was good at long distance attacks and healing.

"I've mastered all weapons and can sometimes obtain the Blessing of Ares in battle." Boasted Clarisse.

I rolled my eyes.

"What about you, Jeri?" Percy asked.

I gulped. "Like Clarisse, I am great at any weapon, but I cannot get the blessing of Ares. I have been told I have the intelligence of Athena."

Percy and Chiron nodded thoughtfully.

"Percy?" Chiron said quietly.

"I think I'll take Jeri and Annabeth." Percy announced. "Thank you, David, Clarisse though for volunteering."

David and Clarisse left.

"You should go and pack." Chiron said.

* * *

><p><em>The next day…<em>

It didn't take me long to pack. Chiron gave us all Ambrosia and Nectar, and the camp store gave us the money.

Before we climbed into Argus' car, I IM-ed my mum.

I told her I was going on a quest.

My mum looked shocked. "Oh, okay honey. Just, remember those tablets?"

I nodded.

"Take the green one with an ancient Greek 'K' on it, please. It'll give you back your grandmother's talents. Maybe… Yes, take Hermes' as well." She said.

I nodded again.

She wanted me to get Keto's abilities!

I don't know what they are, but I took the tablet anyway.

Luke then caught up to us.

He gave Percy a pair of magic shoes.

Shame that Percy couldn't use them.

"Hey, Jeri!" he said. "Do you want a magic item?"

My eyes lit up. "Really?"

Percy nodded.

He gave me the shoes which I put on. "Thank you, Percy!"

I said 'Maia' and I actually went pretty well for a first time.

Luke was watching. "Great job for a beginner!"

He then left.

Chiron gave Percy a pen that turned into a sword and we were finally on our way.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, as always. Please review!<strong>

**~the Oracle of Akemi~ **


End file.
